In the past year, using the two-photon microscope (TPM) system constructed in the LAMMP facility, we were able to image both collagen and NADH autofluorescence and Protoporphyrin IX localization (exogenous fluorescence) within a RAFT tissue model. Images of the RAFT tissue, composed of collagen, macrophages and fibroblasts, were obtained with submicron resolution to a depth of 200 mm, the working distance of the water immersion objective used. Selective uptake of Protoporphyrin IX by specific cellular components of the matrix was also visualized at depth utilizing the TPM system.